


you're safe

by vibrancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ......, Finger Sucking, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, vaguely hinted at nsfw??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrancy/pseuds/vibrancy
Summary: you're at his house sitting on his bed with his fingers in your mouth and its comfortable.





	

you're at his house sitting on his bed with his fingers in your mouth and its comfortable. he's trying to play animal crossing one handed as you stroke your tongue along his fingers and its entirely endearing

iwaizumi never really questions the finger thing. he lets you suck on them, plays with your tongue, draws back his fingers dripping in your spit and sucks it off, and its everything you need.

sometimes you ask him to press harder, make it feel like your tongue is bruising ripping aching, ask him to pinch your tongue between his fingers, short and rough and strong. sometimes.

other times he'll carefully stoke your tongue, gently let you taste the sweat left over, feed you pomegranate as you suck delicately on them, its gentle and you love it.

its so rarely sexual, a form of intimacy like no other, so close close close, and sometimes it ends in heated gazes and his spit sliding down your throat but mostly. mostly its him stroking your hair with one hand as the other gently traces its way around your mouth your gums your tongue, its iwaizumi licking the excess spit off of your bottom lip, his own fingers, your thigh, its safe and close and you'd do this for forever probably, if you were immortal and not tied to responsibilities.

its safe. he's safe.

you're safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thi s is th e worst thing ive ever done im projecting so har d im so sorry b y e


End file.
